


As of Now You Belong to Us

by jaqi_is_army



Category: bts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqi_is_army/pseuds/jaqi_is_army
Summary: Who knew that trying to find a quiet place to study could lead to this?





	As of Now You Belong to Us

“How can all three libraries be full?” You mumbled to yourself, walking around your new school looking for a quiet place to study. Currently you were finding yourself more and more frustrated at everything and everyone. Every single library you have gone to had what seemed like hundreds of people in them, and over half of the people there weren’t even trying to study. Sighing in defeat, you let your backpack drop from your shoulder so you could drag it. The weight becoming too much for you to lug around. Why had you taken all the extra classes? You knew but right now you were regretting it. It seemed like you’d have to sit in the hall, or maybe even go outside to actually get your work done. 

In a quieter hall as you tried to find the stairs to head back down and outside, you noticed a music room. You doubted it was in use, since there wasn’t a sign of life anywhere on this hall. Maybe you could get away with studying in there? “Fuck it,” you said as you straighten your back and marched toward the door with purpose. These damn rich kids could get over themselves. They might be able to afford tutors but you worked hard for your place in this school and you’d be damned if you let your grades slip now. Feeling the cold metal under your hand, you carefully pushed the door open. Not truly ready for what was inside.

“Welcome.” You froze at the chorus of voices greeting you, sakura petals flying by you and out the door. A blinding light made you cover your eyes. When it died down you could properly get a look at the room you’d stepped into. It was much grander than anything at your old middle school. Rose gold and white, with expensive art decorating everything and… Was that a grand piano by the windows?! ‘Damn rich people can’t they just have a normal music room?!’ you thought to yourself, even more annoyed now. Finally, your eyes landed on the seven who must’ve greeted you. They had to be the most gorgeous young men you’d ever seen, like seven princes just tumbled out of every fairytale you’d ever read as a child.  
“So bold, young commoner! To openly be attracted to the same sex, to dare come here even as eyes watch you from every angle.” The one that had taken the middle had risen to approach you. You were so taken aback by his beauty that you didn’t catch what he had said.

When he got a few inches from you, he leaned down so he was eye level with you. You could smell the mint of his breath as he spoke, sending shivers down your spine. “Well, little commoner, what kind of man do you like? I’m sure we can accommodate you.” Your mouth went dry, trying to understand just what he meant. Accommodate you? What type?  
Looking over the other six, you found it hard to form a coherent thought. Much less words to speak aloud. They were all gorgeous, like gods you’d seen in some of your text books. You barely noticed he had started talking about each of them, thinking he would help you decide. If you were being honest with anyone, they were all your type. ‘Oh god, that one has the cutest smile… How does someone’s lips form a heart?’ you thought to yourself. ‘And that one! He looks a bit like a bunny.’ You were engrossed in your thoughts about the group when suddenly his next sentence shook yo to the core.   
“Now, people who are gay never normally come in here, but-” You froze as soon as you heard that. Gay?   
“YOU THINK I’M GAY?!” you yelled, outraged by the assumption. Just because your  
hair had been cropped short and you wore slightly baggy clothes did not make you a guy! You just couldn’t afford the girl’s uniform yet.   
“Well of course, why else would you come to The Host Club?” He questioned with a laugh, not seeming concerned by your raised voice. You stared at him wondering how someone so beautiful could be so stupid.  
“I’m not a bo-“ you started to correct him but before you could finish a hand covered your mouth pulling you back against a strong chest.   
“Hi, I’m Jimin.” One of the most attractive beings you had ever seen was coming up to you. All you could do was stare, he had adorable squishy cheeks and the cutest eye smile that could easily melt your heart. You went to say hello, but realized someone’s hand was still clamped firmly over your mouth. You briefly wondered what they’d do if you licked it? 

You turned to see who it was but as you were moving the person that was covering your mouth put their head on your shoulder. They turned slowly so that their face was nuzzling your neck. “Mmmm you smell amazing my little puppy,” he said in the deepest voice you’d ever heard, sending shivers right up your spine. You rubbed your thighs together to relieve the throb between your legs, but as you were doing this you noticed two of the other guys looking at you, smirking when they realised what you had been doing. Your face became hot from embarrassment and you averted your gaze, trying not to get caught flustered by them again.

The first had obvious strength, yet looked, dare you say...adorable? The other was slightly shorter, not as muscular yet still strong, and had an adorable sleepy look on his face. Both men were drop dead gorgeous. On second thought, they were all drop dead gorgeous. How could all of these men be so gorgeous? You looked at the others, the one with the heart shaped smile still watching you. You still couldn’t get over how adorable he was. The other looked awkward yet somewhat stern. He had glasses on and was reading something but every so often he would glance up, checking on the other members of this so-called ‘Host Club.’ 

“Mmm, Jimin, come smell our new puppy. He smells so sweet.” Taehyung’s warm breath fanned out over your neck now and had you discreetly rubbing your thighs together once again. Jimin moved closer to you, smiling at his assumed brother and leaned into the other side of your neck. The closer he got the faster your heart beat. This couldn’t be happening, yet it was. His nose brushed lightly over your skin and you could hear him breathe deeply.   
“Oddly like a girl,” Jimin mused, “but it’s nice.”

The twins, you were sure they were twins, were nuzzling into your neck and murmuring something about ‘their puppy.’ It was when you felt their lips brush across your skin, Taehyung’s teeth lightly catching it, that you really snapped out of the daze they had put you in.   
“Woah! W-wait.. Why are you-?!” Jimin pressed himself into you, his tongue flicking out just underneath your ear and that was that. You were pulling yourself away from them, determined to get out of this God forsaken room. They were perverts, they were insane, they were something.

You nearly lost your bag as you tried to make your escape, hiding your red face. While doing that you must have got turned around, though, because before you knew it you were running into something. You heard it before you saw it, the sound of glass shattering into a million pieces. You closed your eyes tightly, afraid to open them and see just what the damage was. Knowing this room… It had to be expensive.

The room was dead silent, bringing you to finally look. It was like everything had paused. All the men were frozen, staring at where a vase lay shattered. ‘Oh god, what have I done?’ you thought.. The only ones who didn’t seem shocked were the twins, they wore matching smirks as if they wanted this to happen… But why would they want you to break a vase? 

“Well, someone’s going to have to pay for that.”   
Oh, that had to be why...  
_____

“Oh, puppy~” Yoongi, whose name you had learned later, called out your new ‘nickname,’ his finger wiggling in a ‘come here’ motion. This had become more frequent after the vase incident.You grumbled as you begrudgingly walked toward him, this was getting ridiculous. As a way of paying off your debt you had to be their dog, always at their beck and call.   
“Yes?” You answered, glaring down at him. The corner of his lips tugged down in a frown that was clearly mocking you.   
“Now is that the right way to address your master?” He questioned, the woman he was with laughing obnoxiously at his words.   
“I’m not gonna call you master,” you protested, laughing at the audacity of him. There was no way he could be seriously. However, has you looked at him, he looked nothing but. As it sank in he could only smirk, you were cornered.  
“Say it or I will get Namjoon to add more to your debt for disobedience… or I could just take you over my knee?” He may have seemed sweet and sleepy at one point, but you realized he was borderline evil. How could he have so many women wrapped around his finger and be this terrible? As you went to step away from him, shaking your head all the while, he caught you by the wrist. “I said say it,” his voice was a low and warning tone but you weren’t having any of it. The girls that he was hanging out with giggled into their tea cups as they watched Yoongi okay around with the hosts clubs new puppy. 

“No!” You went to tug away from him but he yanked you down, your body colliding with his rough enough to knock the air out of you both. Or at least, you thought that was why the air left him. The real reason was much different. As your chest pressed to his, it was like in a distant dark room a light bulb flickered on. So that is what you were trying to say when Taehyung had covered your mouth yesterday?   
He wondered looking over your flushed face. What a pretty thing you were so soft and reactive, he loved it.  
“I’ll let your disobedience slip this time,” he leaned in, whispering against your neck. His lips dragging across your skin in such a way you were sure you were going to melt in his arms. “Kitten.” You gasped as he pulled you tighter into him, chest pressing in enough you knew now that he knew the truth. 

“Puppy you naughty boy.” A now familiar husky voice whispered into your ear. “I guess we’re going to have to punish you.” A slightly higher pitched one said into the other.

You froze. Oh, what a way to start a new school.


End file.
